StarStruck
by Gleekin BS
Summary: Santana Lopez is a famous pop star and teen idol, whose music is very successful all around the world. She has everything she has always wanted, her life couldn't be more perfect, at least that's what she thought… However, one night changes everything when Santana (literally) runs into a girl who will turn her world upside down. (Inspired in the StarStruck movie but with a twist)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Please Brittany! You know I can't drive. It's just this once, I promise." Rachel Berry, Brittany's best friend since she could remember, has been plaguing her mind for the last hour. The reason? Santana Lopez. Rachel is obsessed with the pop star and owns every single album of hers. However, Brittany has a completely different opinion. First of all, she doesn't know the girl and second of all, she couldn't care less about her. So no, Brittany is not giving in to her best friend's pleas to take her to 21 Club where Santana Lopez is giving a private concert, which, now that she thinks about it, she has no idea how the brunette found out about this private concert in the first place and honestly she doesn't want to know.

"Why don't you ask Mercedes or Tina?" Brittany asks, trying to get the girl off of her back.

"I already told you why. Mercedes is working tonight and Tina is going on a date with Mike." Rachel explains exasperatedly. "I'll cook for a month." She suddenly says, trying once again to coerce the blonde to go with her.

"You already do that. You cook every day, remember?" Brittany tried cooking once and she almost burned the house… so that pretty much sums it up. And for their other two roommates, Mercedes and Tina, let's just say that they're not that different from Brittany.

Rachel huffs in frustration. "Fine. Then I won't cook for a month."

"And what are you going to eat then?" Brittany asks smugly, her eyes never leaving the pages of the magazine she's reading, well pretending to read.

"Well I'm gonna cook for me, Tina and Mercedes. I just won't cook for you anymore." Rachel replies just as smugly, a smirk forming on her face at the horrified look on the blonde's face.

"You can't do that! That's against the rules." Brittany stands up hastily, throwing her magazine onto the floor in the process.

"What rules?" Rachel asks confused.

"I don't know. I just made that up." Brittany shrugs innocently.

"Come on Brittany, just say yes. It's just this once, I promise you." Rachel tries once again, looking at her friend pleadingly.

Brittany sighs and rolls her eyes at her. "Fine." Rachel shrieks in excitement and hugs the blonde tightly, thanking her over and over again.

* * *

Brittany is so regretting her decision right now… She has been in her car for over an hour, time she spent thinking of every single way on how to kill her best friend. "I'm so having cooking lessons." She mutters to herself while looking, for the millionth time, at the entrance of the club. "That's it." She gets out of the car, locking it, and crosses the street. She huffs when she realizes how many people are trying to get in the club. _I'm gonna be here for ages._ She sighs in frustration and looks at her surroundings, noticing for the first time an alley leading to another entrance of the club. She walks towards the door and when she's finally in front of it, ready to open it, it happens. She feels the cold metal hitting her head _hard_ and she feels herself falling onto the ground. _I am so killing Rachel_, she thinks to herself as the pain in her head and ass sets in.

"Did I just hit you?" _Seriously? Who the hell says that after hitting someone?_, Brittany thinks to herself, rolling her eyes, which she finds out it doesn't do any good when you have a headache.

She looks up, her hand in her head, and sees for the first time the culprit for the pain she's feeling all over her body. "No, the door hit me by itself." She replies sarcastically, glaring at the girl in the process.

"Oh, this is not good." The girl mutters under her breath, earning an incredulous look from the blonde.

"For me or for you? Because right now it feels a lot worse for me."

"This is _really_ not good." The girl continues, ignoring the blonde's previous comment.

"Wait." Brittany says more calmly, finally recognizing the girl kneeling beside her. "You're Santa-" But a hand on her mouth stops her from saying the rest.

"I'll give you free tickets for my next concert if you _don't_ scream my name." Santana says in one breath, her eyes wide.

Brittany pushes the hand covering her mouth away and huffs in annoyance. "I don't want to see your _stupid _concert." She touches her head and flinches. "Ow."

"Okay, I need to get you to a doctor." Santana pulls herself up from the floor in time to see her best friend pulling her car into the alley. "Take my hand. Let's go." She helps the blonde standing up and guides her towards the car.

"What about Rachel?" Brittany asks suddenly, remembering that the brunette is still in the club.

"Who's Rachel?" Santana asks puzzled, her forehead scrunched up.

"My best friend. She's up in the club."

"Woah woah, what happened?" Quinn, Santana's best friend and also manager, asks surprised, approaching the two girls and looking at the Latina for answers.

"Help now, questions later." Santana rushes out, handing the blonde to Quinn. "Just get her in the car." Quinn glares at the Latina but does as she says and leads the girl to the car, opening the door for her and helping her get on the passenger's seat.

"Who is this?" Quinn finally asks, standing beside the passenger's side door and looking through the open window, after Santana gets in the driver's seat.

Santana looks at the girl beside her, realizing just now that she doesn't know the blonde's name. "What is your name?"

"Brittany." The blonde replies annoyed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Brittany." Santana smiles at her politely but receives a glare in return.

"Oh I can think of nicer ways." Brittany states seriously, looking at the pop star with a scowl on her face, which soon changes into a nauseous one when she feels her stomach turning. "Oh I'm not feeling so good." Santana and Quinn have a panicked look on their faces but before either one of them can do something, Brittany is already throwing up… onto Quinn's shoes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Quinn is fuming with anger while Santana is trying to hold in her laughter and Brittany is trying not to throw up again. "These were my favorite shoes."

"I'll buy you new ones." Santana promises, mostly to calm her best friend down. She then turns to the girl beside her and asks her for her car keys. The blonde gives the pop star a confused look but hands her the keys anyway, which Santana hands to Quinn. "Just make sure her friend Rachel gets home okay." And before Quinn can protest, the Latina is already driving away.

* * *

"Follow the light with your eyes." The doctor instructs and Brittany does as she's told. "Well, I did a thorough exam and the CT scan was normal. Everything looks good." The doctor explains, turning is little flashlight off.

"So she's okay?" Santana suddenly appears between the curtains.

"Out." The doctor says to her pointedly while the blonde just rolls her eyes at the Latina. Santana huffs in annoyance but returns to her previous position, closing the curtains behind her. "There's no sign of head trauma and I'm absolutely certain you don't have a concussion." The doctor proceeds.

"Then why come I threw up?" Brittany asks confused.

"Maybe it was something you ate or maybe it was a reaction for meeting that doofus." The doctor says, half serious and half joking.

"It's a curtain John, I can _hear_ you." Santana points out, once again reappearing between the curtains.

"No, no you can't."

Brittany notices the interaction between the two and frowns, puzzled. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, he's my sister's husband." Santana explains, rolling her eyes in the process.

"So I can go now?" After the long night she had, Brittany just wants to fall in her fluffy bed and have a long and peaceful sleep.

"Yes, but I want you to put an ice pack on that bump until you get home." The doctor excuses himself to go get some ice, leaving the two of them alone in an awkward silence.

The sound of a phone ringing breaks the heavy atmosphere in the room. Noticing that the Latina isn't making any move to answer her phone, Brittany furrows her brows and looks at her pointedly. "You're gonna answer that?"

"Oh right." Santana says seemingly noticing just now her phone ringing. "Just…" She trails off, gesturing with her hands to tell her she'll be right back, before closing the curtains behind her. "Hello, mom? What? Who? Where? Now?" Her producer, who she promised she would stay home and would stay on the down low with no more parties for awhile, is at her house right now. _This is so not happening right now_, Santana thinks to herself. "Okay, just stall them. I'll be right there."

"That might be a problem." John says, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, with an ice pack in his hand.

"Why?" Santana asks while putting her phone back in her pocket.

"My waiting room is filled with big guys with big cameras."

"The paparazzi found me?!" Santana curses internally, taking a deep long breath trying to calm herself down and come up with a solution. "Okay, John what kind of car are you driving?"

"Nothing you would be interested in. I'm still paying out six years of medical school."

"Perfect. How about a trade?" Santana suggests, taking her car keys from her pocket and dangling them in the air.

"No." He refuses, shaking his head to intensify his point.

"It only happens once." Santana tries again, desperate to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Okay." He agrees easily, realizing just now that she's basically offering him a brand new car, a _really_ good car might he add.

Santana sighs in relief and hands him her keys while taking his and the ice pack that he had. "We have to go." She says in one breath after ripping the curtains open, making the blonde jump in the process.

"What?" Brittany asks confused, grabbing the ice pack the Latina tossed her.

"We have to go… _now_." Santana repeats, grabbing the girl's hand, yanking her to her feet and pulling her with her through the corridors of the hospital. They go through a door and descend the stairs to the parking lot. Santana looks around, eyes roaming the lines of cars in there, then she suddenly stops in her tracks, almost making Brittany crash into her. "You have got to be kidding me." She mutters under her breath when she finds John's car, which she can only describe as a piece of crap.

"I'm not getting in that." Okay, now Brittany thinks that the pop star was the one that hit her head. There's no way she's getting in that piece of junk, it's completely falling apart.

"Don't be such a baby. Just get in." Santana unlocks the car and opens the door, which due to all the rust creates a _really_ unpleasant and penetrating sound.

"Are you kidding me? That thing is gonna fall apart at any second." Brittany says, her eyes roaming the vehicle and noticing some pieces dangling under the car.

"Well this thing is the only ride you got. So if you wanna get home I suggest you get in." Santana gives the girl a pointed look before entering the driver's seat and turning the engine on. Brittany huffs and reluctantly goes to the passenger's side, closing the door behind her. Santana puts the car into gear and drives out of the parking lot.

There's an awkward silence filling the small confinements of the car, if you can call it a car… Santana just keeps her eyes on the road in front of her while Brittany looks out the window, her head against it and her left hand holding the ice pack on her head.

Suddenly a sound that resembles a small explosion comes from under the car, making both girls jump. "Are you sure this is safe?" Brittany asks, her eyes wide with fear.

"Pretty sure." It's Santana's reply, which is a total lie.

Another small explosion sounds, making Brittany release a surprised shriek. "I'm pretty sure it's not." Brittany counters back.

"Just calm down, okay?" Santana says, her eyes never leaving the road.

"I don't wanna calm down. I wanna go home, okay?!" Brittany says angrily, throwing the ice pack in her hands at the pop star's face.

"Ow! What is wrong with you?!" Santana glares at the girl beside her before returning her eyes to the road.

"What is wrong with me? Nothing. I'm just looking forward to having a really annoying headache in the morning and on top of that no sleep." The blonde replies sarcastically.

"Oh, is that why you're so crabby?!" Santana points out.

"I am _not_ crabby!" Brittany argues, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh not crabby. Defensive."

"I am _not_ defensive!" The blonde glares at her.

"See? You disagree with _everything_ I say." Santana points out, rolling her eyes in annoyance at the girl's behavior.

"Do not!" Brittany protests.

"Do to!"

"Just take me home!"

"I will!" Santana yells in frustration, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "First we need to make a tinny tiny little stop." Santana says in a more low tone, looking at the blonde for her reaction, which, the Latina can say without a doubt, is not a good one. And it gets even worse when the blonde realizes where exactly they're going.

"You have got to be kidding me." Are the first words that get out from Brittany's mouth the second they pass through the front door of Santana's house… or more like mansion. "You live here?"

"Yeah, why?" Santana replies nonchalantly as she looks around her place, her eyes widening when she finally notices the people in her backyard. And for the second time in that night she grabs the blonde's hand and pulls her with her up the stairs, despite the girl's protests.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asks confused.

"I just…" Santana trails off, letting the blonde's hand go when they reach the end of the stairs, causing a weird feeling in her stomach, which she just dismisses.

"Don't know where to hide me?" Brittany finishes it for her, a sense of disappointment and sadness settling inside of her, which she just shakes off.

"No, I'm not hiding you." Santana says softly, looking at the blonde's eyes, which she notices, for the first time, are so blue and shiny and just… beautiful. "I just don't want these particular people to see you right now."

"Because I'm not a movie star." Brittany states, sounding a bit offended.

"No, it's because I don't want anyone asking questions and neither do you." The blonde frowns at her questioningly so Santana elaborates, imitating what in her head is a reporter's voice. "Who is she? Where did you meet her? Are you two dating?"

"Dating?" Brittany asks slightly shocked and surprised, making a weird face.

"Yeah, they make stuff up." Santana shrugs. "Come on." She takes the blonde's hand and leads her to a room. "The guest room, be my guest."

"Do I have a choice?" Brittany asks rhetorically, knowing full well she's gonna be stuck there for awhile.

"Not really. I'll be right back." Santana goes to exit the room but turns around at the last minute. "Just… stay." She pretty much orders, gesturing with her hand to punctuate her point.

"Woof." Brittany replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the Latina's retreating figure. She looks around the room for the first time, noticing the numerous pictures of the pop star and the flashy things, including a really big sign on the wall with Santana's name. She can't help but laugh when she grabs one of the girl's pictures, a baby picture to be more exact, where she's only wearing a diaper and showing her total of five teeth. _She was so cute_, passes through the blonde's mind, a smile present on her face without her even noticing. She shakes her head to clear those thoughts out of her head and puts the picture where she found it.

Suddenly she hears someone singing and goes to the balcony, smiling at both the view and the owner of the voice. She has never heard Santana sing before, well she has heard the Latina sing through her radio but she has never heard her sing live. She has to admit that the girl's voice is amazing and the way she's singing right now, with so much passion, has her entranced.

Santana glances her way, catching her staring, and smiles briefly before returning her eyes to her guests. It's then that she breaks from her reverie, turning around and walking out of the balcony and out of the room as well. She descends the stairs and stops in her tracks, noticing a few people by the front door. She curses internally for her lack of luck and goes the other way, entering a door that leads to the garage.

"Hey, where are you going?" Santana asks, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and startling the blonde in the process.

"Anywhere but here." Brittany replies seriously.

"What did I do now?" Santana asks confused, frowning questioningly at the blonde.

"You said you would take me home. When?" Brittany looks at the girl pointedly. She just wants this night to be over.

"Just pick a car, I'll take you home."

"No." Brittany says, rolling her eyes at the four unnecessary and overly fancy cars.

"Fine, we'll walk." Santana huffs in frustration, shaking her head at the girl's antics. She has never met a girl like this one, who disagrees with everything she says and is kind of bossy. To sum it up: the girl drives her crazy. "Where do you live again?"

"Hollywood."

"Oh great. We'll get there… _on Tuesday_." Santana states seriously, quirking her brows at the blonde.

"Okay." Brittany concedes, the serious expression on her face never changing though.

"Okay?" Santana asks a bit surprised, never thinking it would be that easy to convince the girl.

"But here are the rules." _It was too good to be true_, Santana thinks to herself. "You drive me straight there, drop me off and then you come back to your _fabulous _life."

Santana sighs in annoyance and opens the passenger's side door of her convertible, gesturing with her hand mockingly for the blonde to get in. But as always Brittany doesn't follow Santana and does what she wants, so she gets in the blue car beside the convertible. "What is the purpose of that? I don't get it." Santana huffs in frustration, rolling her eyes at the blonde. "Why does she do this?" She mutters to herself as she takes the car keys from the key chain by the door and enters the car as well.

They drive in silence for awhile, pretty much like their other two rides of that night, Santana stealing glances at the blonde every now and then, to which Brittany only replies with an eye roll.

Suddenly tired of the heavy atmosphere in the car, Santana turns the radio on, recognizing the song immediately and starts singing along.

"Really?" Brittany turns to her with an 'are you serious?' look.

"What?" Santana says confused. "I thought you would like it."

Brittany snorts, making the Latina even more confused. "Let me guess… You thought I would be dying to ride in a car with Santana Lopez as she sings to one of her big hits? A fan's dream come true." She says sarcastically and with faux excitement. "There's only one problem though." She continues, earning a questioning look from the pop star. "I'm _not_ your fan."

Santana's face immediately becomes blank. "You don't…" Her voice cracks up a bit so she clears her throat. "You don't like my music?"

"No, I like your _music_. I'm just not crazy about _you_." Brittany clarifies, putting emphasis on the words 'music' and 'you'.

"But you don't even know me." Santana points out, throwing a glance at the blonde before returning her eyes to the road.

"Precisely." Brittany replies, the Latina's argument strengthening her point.

Santana looks thrown back at this new information. She isn't used to this kind of thing… Everyone she knows likes her, so this is completely new territory for her. "You know… I think if you _did_ know me you would really like me."

"Oh turn here." Brittany says pointing to her house, completely ignoring the pop star's previous statement. Santana looks at her weirdly but refrains from saying anything else. "Thanks for the ride." Brittany says politely after the Latina parks the car in front of her garage.

She's about to get out of the car when Santana stops her in her tracks."Look Brittany, I just wanna say I'm sorry." Santana says sincerely, looking at the girl's radiant ocean blue eyes.

"Noted. Are we done now?" Brittany replies harshly, the tiredness and headache she's supporting starting to take a toll on her.

Santana is a little thrown back at the blonde's harshness, making her response sound a little shaky. "Y-Yeah, I guess we're done." _This has been a really weird night_, she thinks to herself.

"Good." Brittany gets out of the car and enters her house, leaving a baffled Santana behind.

She only breaks out from her state when she notices a light reflecting in her car window, so she looks in her rear view mirror and notices a black van passing by. "Oh great." She mutters under her breath as she lowers herself in her seat, so she won't be seen. When she feels like the coast is clear she opens her car door as silent as possible and closes it just as silently. Then she lowers herself a little and runs to Brittany's front door, knocking on the door lightly and hoping the blonde hasn't gone to bed yet. She sighs in relief when she sees a light being turned on inside the house and a few seconds later Brittany appears in front of her.

"Go away." Are the first words that come out from the blonde's mouth when she sees Santana standing in her doorway.

"Look, I'll give you five thousand dollars if you do me this favor." Santana rushes out in one breath, looking behind her shoulder to see if the van has returned.

"It's not a favor if you pay for it." Brittany points out.

"So is that a yes?" Santana asks, looking at her expectantly.

"Fine." Brittany agrees, thinking if she helps the girl she will be off of her back sooner. "What do you want?"

"I need a place to stay tonight." Santana says cautiously, already knowing what the girl's reaction will be.

"What?" Brittany starts to think that agreeing to this was a bad idea. She can blame it on the lack of sleep later.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Santana says calmly, trying to convince her. "The paparazzi followed me, well us, here and now I need a place to hide until they go away." She elaborates, looking once again behind her shoulder. "I can stay in the garage and sleep in my car."

Brittany knows that she's gonna regret this at some point, but right now she's not able to think clearly. "Fine. I'm gonna open the garage and you just drive your car in there."

"I can't just turn the engine on, it's gonna make noise. We're gonna have to push the car into the garage." Santana reasons.

"We?" Brittany says questioningly, staring at the Latina with a 'you can't be serious' look.

"It's part of the favor, which you said yes to." Santana reminds her.

"I didn't say y-" But she doesn't get to finish due to a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her along.

Brittany opens the garage and then goes to Santana's side to help her push the car inside. "You know, you could help a little." Santana says in between breaths.

"Oh this car wouldn't be moving if I wasn't pushing it." Brittany counters back, throwing a glare in the Latina's way.

Finally the car is fully inside the garage and they both take a long deep breath, trying to regain the oxygen necessary in their lungs, as Brittany closes the garage.

"You will be out of here _before_ morning right?" Brittany asks as she searches for a blanket on one of the boxes on the shelf.

"Yes. Hopefully no one will ever know that I was here." Santana says, still looking outside, through the window, for any signs of the black van.

"I'll know." Brittany says, throwing the blanket onto the pop star's head before descending the small ladder.

"Thank you. Thanks a lot." Santana says sarcastically, referring to the blanket thrown in her face.

"Yeah." Brittany smirks while putting the ladder in her right place. "So is all this _really_ necessary?"

"Yes. Clearly you don't understand. They're everywhere." Santana explains, gesturing with her hands to punctuate her point.

"Paranoid." Brittany sing-songs mockingly, drawling out the word.

"You know what? Just forget it."

"Love to." Brittany replies, rolling her eyes at the girl for the millionth time that night. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm cool." Santana gestures to the blanket in her arms.

"Yeah, so cool that you're sleeping in your car." Brittany snorts, shaking her head at the girl, before turning around to leave. A hand on her arm stops her in her tracks and she turns around, her eyes meeting bright chocolaty brown ones. "Stop doing that!" She says in frustration when she notices the flirty smile plastered on the pop star's face.

"What am I doing?" Santana asks confused, an amused smile on her face.

"Oh, you know exactly what you're doing." Brittany says accusingly, a scowl appearing on her face. "In fact, I bet you do it all the time. You give girls that…" She gestures with her hands in front of Santana's face. "That look and expect them to fall for you. Well it's not working for me so get over it." She finishes, turning around and leaving the room, closing the door behind her and leaving an amused Santana behind. _This girl is definitely something_, Santana thinks to herself before going to her car to try and catch some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is not an update of "When The Unexpected Happens" and I promise you guys that I will finish that story but until I get some inspiration back I decided to start this new story inspired on the movie "StarStruck" but with a little twist. It's not going to be long, probably only 6 chapters or so.**

**Well I hope you guys like it and leave me your reviews to tell me what you think. :)**

**P.S. I suck at making covers to my stories so if anyone is interested in creating any just let me know and I'll really appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or StarStruck, I'm just responsible for the sucky writing I put you guys through. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A loud annoying noise resonates through Brittany's bedroom, waking up the blonde from her peaceful slumber. She groans into her pillow in displeasure and buries her head in it, trying to block out the sound. She sighs in relief when silence fills the room once again, which is short lived because a second later the annoying ringing is back again. It's not that Brittany isn't a morning person, because she is, but today she was actually looking forward to sleeping until noon, after last night's events. She searches for her phone blindly with her hands, knocking some things off of her nightstand in the process. She finds the device and brings it to her ear, clicking the accept button without seeing the caller's ID.

"What?" It's the first thing she says to the other person, her voice filled with annoyance and her eyes still closed.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, that's no way to talk to your mother." The woman on the other side of the phone chastises, making the blonde wake up fully, her eyes opening and widening at the same time.

"I didn't know it was you, mom. I'm sorry." She says apologetically while rubbing the tiredness away from her eyes. "I kind of just woke up. What time is it, anyway?" She half says half yawns before glancing at her bedside table and checking the time. "Mom! It's only 8 o'clock." She whines, a pout already starting to form on her face.

"You're always up at this hour." Her mother points out. "Did you not get any sleep last night?"

"You could say that." Brittany mumbles, the events from last night appearing in her mind. She brings her hand to her forehead and winces as the pain shoots through her body, making her retreat her hand almost instantly. "So… why did you call, mom?"

"Can't a mother call her daughter just to know if she's okay?" Her mother replies, almost sounding offended and hurt.

"Yes, she can… but not you." Brittany says pointedly, smiling amused at her mother's antics.

"I'm wounded." Her mother gasps in faux hurt. "But okay fine. I called because…" She trails off, making a queasy feeling settle on the blonde's stomach, a not so good feeling. "Because this friend of mine at work has a daughter…" _Here we go_, Brittany thinks to herself as she rolls her eyes. Her mother, since she can remember, has tried to set her up on dates and, despite all her protests, the woman just doesn't give up. It's getting to the point where Brittany is seriously considering hiring someone to be her fake girlfriend. "So what do you think?" The woman finishes enthusiastically, not realizing that her daughter wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"Mom, for the last time, _stop _trying to set me up with people. I'm perfectly fine on my own." Brittany huffs in frustration.

"But Britty… I think this girl could be the one for you."

"You say that _every time_." Brittany points out, putting emphasis on the words 'every' and 'time'.

"But sweety-" Her mother tries to protest but she cuts her off.

"Mom, I have to go right now. My roommates need me. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye, love you." She rushes out in one breath, hanging up the phone as soon as she finishes, not giving her mother a chance to reply. She discards her phone on her nightstand and decides to get up, knowing that she won't be able to fall back asleep. "What are you guys doing up?" She asks when she enters the kitchen, noticing her roommates having breakfast, which is unusual since they're not up that early on the weekends… well, except Rachel.

"We're going to the beach." Tina says through a yawn. "Why do you look like shit?"

"Thanks." Brittany says sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the girl. She pours herself a cup of coffee and takes a seat at the table. Feeling eyes on her she looks up and notices her three friends staring at her questioningly. "What?"

"What happened to your head?" Mercedes inquires, looking at the bump on the blonde's head.

"Uh… I ran into a wall." Brittany says the first thing that pops into her head.

"A wall?" Tina says questioningly, looking at her friend suspiciously.

"Uh yeah. When I got home last night I didn't want to wake you guys up so I didn't turn on the lights and this happened." She says while pointing to her head, sighing in relief when her friends seem to believe her.

"Where were you last night?" Rachel inquires, quirking her brows at her best friend, making said best friend almost spill her coffee.

_Crap!_, Brittany thinks to herself. "I went to the hospital." It's not a lie, but it isn't the whole truth either… well, they don't need to know that.

"Why did you go to the hospital? Are you okay?" Her friends immediately freak out, throwing question after question at her.

"I just felt a little sick, but it's all good." Brittany reassures them, feeling relieved when they drop the subject and return to their pancakes.

"Do we have any more syrup?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah, on the shelf in the garage." Rachel informs.

"I'll get it." Tina says since she's already standing and walks towards the front door, picking up the remote to open the garage as she goes.

Brittany's eyes widen considerably when she remembers a certain someone staying in the garage last night. "No, I'll get it." She says suddenly, hastily running after Tina. She catches up to her and immediately grabs the remote from her hand. "You know what, I think there's some syrup left in the house."

"No, there isn't." Tina points out, taking the remote back.

"We don't need syrup. It's not healthy." Brittany blurts out the first thing she can come up with, grabbing once again the remote.

"It's not like we eat it on every meal." Tina looks at her friend weirdly. "Are you okay Britt? How hard did you hit your head?"

"Why is it taking you guys so long?" Rachel's voice sounds out of nowhere and before Brittany can even comprehend what's happening, the brunette is taking the remote from her hands and opening the garage. The blonde prepares herself for the worse, her eyes closing on instinct, but when no screeching sound is heard she opens her eyes to see a garage… with no Santana. At that she sighs in relief…

* * *

They go to the beach right after breakfast, a warm but refreshing breeze running through the air. Her friends go ahead to find a good spot while Brittany falls behind, texting her mom as she walks slowly forward.

She's so fixed on her phone that she doesn't even notice a person walking her way, who, as well, is not looking at where she's going. Their bodies collide, both women releasing a surprised shriek and Brittany almost falling, haven't it been for the other girl grabbing her arm and pulling her towards her.

The gap between their bodies is practically nonexistent, being possible for Brittany to feel the warmth radiating from the other girl's body. She can feel goose bumps on her skin and tingles in the place where the person's hand is still latched onto.

But that quickly disappears completely when her eyes travel upwards and encounter a familiar face, her cheeks gaining a little reddish color in the process. She decides to blame the sun for that one.

She clears her throat awkwardly, taking a step back and disconnecting any physical contact between one another. "Don't you know how to say hi like normal people?"

"I'm famous." Santana states, shrugging nonchalantly.

"And very modest too." Brittany adds sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asks curiously, dismissing the blonde's previous comment.

"What are _you_ doing here? Go home."

"I tried." Santana breathes out.

"And?" Brittany quirks an eyebrow at her questioningly.

Santana opens her mouth but closes it again, shaking her head. "No, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh." Brittany says mockingly, drawling out the word. "So you think you're so special that a nobody like me couldn't possibly understand how hard it is to be you."

"Okay." Santana concedes. "There were about ten paparazzi parked outside my house with their cameras."

"Oh, that is tough." Brittany says in faux seriousness, receiving an appreciating smile from the Latina. "Not." She adds through a chuckle.

"_See_, you don't understand." Santana points out, shaking her head at her. "I just need to get home in a car the paparazzi won't recognize." Then an idea strikes her and she smiles at the blonde wickedly. "So what kind of car are you driving?"

Brittany snorts at that. "Oh you would love it. It's a classic. Really vintage."

"Perfect, I'll pay you." Santana says, not picking up the sarcasm on the blonde's voice.

"Stop that!" Brittany huffs in frustration, rolling her eyes at her.

"Stop what?" Santana asks confusedly, looking at her weirdly.

"Throwing your money around." She states in annoyance. "I mean, you still owe me five grand for staying at 'Garage de la Pierce'" She adds jokingly, both of them sharing a small smile. "Just give me your keys."

"Why?" Santana asks puzzled, frowning at her questioningly.

"Well if you're taking _our car_ you can't leave us here without one." Brittany points out, extending her hand in front of the Latina. "Keys, come on."

Santana doesn't look too thrilled about the idea but pulls her keys out of her pocket nonetheless, albeit begrudgingly. "Look, she's a…" She pauses, taking her keys away from the blonde's reach. "She's a three hundred and…" She pulls her keys away once again when Brittany makes a move to grab them. "Three hundred and thirty five horse power, first generation sixty nine Tudor with original paint." She finishes in one breath, looking at the blonde pointedly. "Look, I love Cher, okay?"

"Cher?" Brittany quirks an eyebrow at the Latina. "You name your cars." She states more than asks, receiving a nod from the Latina. She rolls her eyes at the girl's antics and grabs her car keys, receiving a displeased look from her. "Come on." She walks towards her car with Santana right beside her. "Santana meet Petunia." She says, coming up with a name for her car just to mock the Latina.

Santana takes her sunglasses off for a second, putting them back on right after inspecting the pink old car in front of her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"She runs like a top." Brittany says jokingly, laughing at the dumbfounded look on the Latina's face. "Have her back here in an hour." She puts her keys in the girl's hand and as she's doing so two black vans appear out of nowhere.

"Get down, get down." Santana says hastily, pulling the blonde down with her by the arm. "I can't believe it. How do they know where to find me?"

"My _best friend_ knows where to find you." Brittany points out.

"Here, put these on." Santana hands the blonde her sunglasses, receiving a confused look from her. "Now!" Brittany rolls her eyes at her but does as she's told. "Come on, get in the car." Santana pretty much orders her before going to the driver's side, still in a crouched position. She enters the car, closing the door behind her, as discreetly as possible, and opens the door for Brittany, hitting her once again, accidentally, in the head. Santana's eyes widen when she hears the blonde groan in pain, a scowl present on her face directed at the Latina.

"Okay, you _really_ need to stop hitting me." Brittany states seriously, adjusting the sunglasses on her face.

"I'm sorry. Just get in, get in." Santana says hurriedly, looking behind her to see if the paparazzi have spotted them. She sighs in relief when they don't seem to notice them. "Quickly buckle up. Put your head down." She instructs her but before the blonde can do anything, Santana is already pushing her head down.

"It's down." Brittany points out, pushing the Latina's hand away and glaring at her in the process.

Santana looks behind her once again, noticing that the coast is clear, and, as quietly as she can, puts the car into gear and drives away. "Oh, I need my sunglasses back." The Latina says in a playful manner.

"I don't know. I kinda like them." Brittany says through a smile, adjusting the sunglasses on her face.

"I'll give them to you… _later_."

"Really? 'Cause my friends just won't believe that I, Brittany Pierce, have an actual pair of Santana Lopez's sunglasses, worn my Santana Lopez herself." Brittany says jokingly, imitating a fan girl with a high pitched voice. "Will you autograph them for me?"

"Haha very funny." Santana rolls her eyes at the girl, although a smile still present on her face.

"What?" Brittany says, shrugging innocently. "But seriously I _really_ want these glasses."

"Nup. Give them to me." Santana says through a smile, extending her open hand to the blonde. "Come on." She wiggles her hand and the blonde hands her the sunglasses, shaking her head playfully at the Latina's antics. Santana smirks at her in victory, which Brittany responds with an eye roll, though a smile is visible on her face. "Damn it!" Santana suddenly says when she spots two dark vans not too far behind them. "I have to lose these vans."

Brittany opens the glove compartment looking for the map she keeps in there in case of emergencies. She snatches it out and opens it, turning it around a few times trying to find their location. "Okay, take the next left."

"You sure?" Santana asks apprehensively, quirking her brows at her.

If Brittany is being truthful she isn't sure, _at all_, she has never used a map in her entire life but since the vans are closing in on them she just goes with it. "Yes."

Santana does as the blonde tells her, albeit a little skeptical, and turns left into a dirt road, losing the vans in the process.

"Okay, if you take the next left the road will lead back to the highway." Brittany says unsurely, looking at the map confusedly and turning it around a few times. "Or maybe not." She says as an afterthought.

"This isn't even a road anymore." Santana points out, looking at the deserted land around them.

"Just keep driving." Brittany instructs as she fumbles with the map in her hands.

Santana rolls her eyes at the girl but decides not to say anything and continues driving. They drive for what it feels like hours with Brittany giving unsure instructions to Santana and with the Latina protesting every single time. "Okay, that last sign said 'dear crossing'. There are no dears." Santana says in annoyance.

"You know you complain more than my best friend."

"Are we on the right road or not?" Santana asks exasperatedly, looking at all the burnt trees around them.

Brittany looks at the map again with her face scrunched up in confusion. "Not?"

"Just show me the map." Santana says in annoyance, rolling her eyes at the blonde.

"No, keep your eyes on the road. I'm the navigator."

"Oh is that what you call it?!" Santana says in a sarcastic tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brittany asks angrily, glaring at the Latina in the process.

"It means you're such a know it all." Santana states seriously, huffing in frustration.

"A what?"

"A know it all." Santana repeats strongly. "You're the queen of snap judgments." She adds, glancing at the blonde and matching her glare. "Turn here, this is the right road, I'm sure of it." She imitates the girl's voice mockingly.

"I _was_ sure of it." Total lie but Brittany isn't going to let the Latina win this argument, that's for sure.

"Yeah, you're so sure that you're sure of things that you couldn't possibly be sure about." Santana has no idea what she just said, neither has she ever said the word sure so many times in a sentence. Well she has never been lost in the middle of nowhere with a girl that drives her crazy (and not in the good way) before either, so…

"I am not!" Brittany protests angrily, crossing her arms in a defensive manner.

"And you're defensive." Santana points out, gesturing to her arms with a smirk.

Brittany huffs in frustration, disentangling her arms in the process, and scowls at the Latina before looking forward. "Move the car! We're not moving."

"What?" Santana says under her breath, looking confusedly at the unmoving car. She presses on the gas pedal, making this weird sinking noise sound from somewhere outside the car. They both share a confused look before looking out their windows, their eyes widening considerably at what they see… They're stuck in a muddy lake type of thing.

"Great." Brittany says under her breath. She has been stuck with Santana Lopez in the middle of nowhere for God knows how long, now this?! Someone _really_ has it out for her.

"We have to get out and push."And as Santana lets out these words the car sinks even more, making the blonde release a surprised shriek. She crawls out the window onto the top of the car, wobbling a few times but being able to maintain the balance. "Wait, I'll help you." She notices the blonde having some difficulties in climbing to the top so she offers her hand, which Brittany swats away.

"Don't touch me!" The blonde glares menacingly at her.

"Why are you so mad?" Santana asks confusedly, quirking her brows at her.

"Oh I don't know." Brittany says sarcastically before adding loudly "This!"

"Look turning on this road was _not_ my idea." Santana points out, putting emphasis on the word 'not'.

"You're blaming me?!" Brittany says outraged.

"Yeah, you're a terrible navigator!" Santana huffs in frustration, shaking her head at the girl's antics. _Why is she so stubborn?!_

"_You're_ a terrible driver!" Brittany counters back, scowling at her.

"I'm a _great_ driver!" Santana says defensively and stomps her foot on the car, making it wobble a little and almost throwing Brittany down, to which the blonde glares at her menacingly and she shrugs sheepishly.

"Right." Brittany replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her.

"Brittany we've got to jump." Santana says hastily when she feels the car sinking even further.

"I am _not_ jumping." Brittany states strongly, looking at her sternly.

"You've got a better idea?!"

Brittany looks around, a branch right beside the car catching her eye. "Use the branch as a bridge."

Santana looks at her unsurely and then at the branch, which seems like it can't even hold a bird. "It does not look stable."

"It looks fine!" Brittany yells exasperatedly, nudging the Latina forward. Santana, albeit begrudgingly, climbs on top of the branch carefully, one foot at a time. "It's sinking and making noises. Go faster!" She says loudly and pushes the singer a little. "This is my car!"

"I understand that! Just give me your hand." Santana extends her hand at Brittany, which the blonde takes and squeezes a little too hard (intentionally), making the Latina (try to) suppress a whimper. She gets one foot on the branch carefully and as she's about to put the second one, Santana loses her footing and falls into the muddy water, bringing Brittany down with her. "Are you okay?" The Latina asks her to which she receives a glare in return. _Why is she always mad at me?_

Santana grabs onto the branch and pushes herself out of the water and onto dry land, offering her hand to Brittany and pulling her out of the water as well. The blonde watches her car sink lower and lower, the inside filling with water, until it is swallowed by the muddy water, making a noise that resembles a fart.

"Excuse you." Santana says jokingly, the smile on her face dropping the moment she sees the scowl on the blonde's face directed at her.

"You killed Petunia!" Brittany says accusingly, mad at the Latina… Well she's always mad at her so…

"Well… yeah." Santana shrugs innocently, looking at her sheepishly.

"Why did I have to get in that stupid car with you?" Brittany huffs in frustration, storming away from the Latina.

"Britt, where are you going?" The nickname falls out of Santana's mouth without her even noticing.

"To the beach, where my friends are probably freaking out right now."

"Uh Britt?" Once again the nickname falls out of her lips easily and neither one of them notices.

Brittany turns around begrudgingly and quirks her brows at her questioningly. "What?!" She asks annoyed.

"The beach is that way." Santana says, pointing at the opposite direction to where the blonde was going.

Brittany restrains herself from saying anything as she passes the pop star, glaring at her when she notices the smug look on her face. Santana smirks in triumph and shakes her head at the girl's behavior, walking behind her in silence.

They walk for what it if feels like hours, with Brittany acting like she's on a marathon and Santana just trying to catch up to her. There's also a few times when the pop star's eyes avert down the blonde's body and stop on her cute little butt (Santana's words). She can't help it, Brittany is hot and she knows it.

Fed up of the awkward silence between them, Santana decides to start up a conversation, which she later will know it was a bad idea. "Hey, how are you doing? You're okay?"

"Now you're concerned?" Brittany asks monotonously, not slowing down her pace.

"I've always been concerned." Santana says honestly, which is a surprise even to her because it is the first time she has been 100% sincere with someone.

"Maybe you should stop." Brittany suggests nonchalantly.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Santana states more than asks.

"I am _not_ grumpy, or cranky, or crabby. I just wanna go home." Brittany huffs in frustration.

"You wanna know what _I _want?" Santana asks rhetorically. "I wanna have fun. And for the first time in _years_ there's no reporters, there's no interviews, there's no crowds. I'm having a great time. I want you to stop complaining so I can enjoy it." She breathes out irritated, storming away from the blonde like she did to her before.

"Wow, so that's what it's like with you." Brittany stops in her tracks and rolls her eyes at the Latina. "You don't get what you want so you throw a big old tantrum and walk away? I bet your friends chase after you when you do that." Santana stops in her tracks but doesn't turn around or says anything so the blonde continues. "Oh Santana I'm so sorry I hurt your delicate little feelings. Santana forgive me for not treating you like the big enormous star you think you are." She says mockingly, shaking her head in frustration at the girl. "What a brat!"

"I'm a brat?!" Santana asks baffled, suddenly walking hastily back towards the blonde and stopping right in front of her. "What about you, uh?"

"Me?" Brittany asks puzzled.

"Yeah. For the last two days I've done nothing but think about you." Santana blurts out sincerely, not realizing the meaning behind her words.

"Really? So when you hit me with the door _twice_, hid me in your house, wrecked my car and dropped me in mud, you were just being thoughtful?" Brittany says sarcastically, looking at her pointedly. "Oh, I pity your friends."

"You wish you _were_ one."

Brittany takes a step forward, her face only inches away from Santana's. "I would rather go down with Petunia." She states seriously, her voice dangerously low, and walks away, her shoulder hitting the Latina's in the process.

Santana comes out from her frozen state, her mind finally catching up to her body, and runs after the blonde, grabbing her wrist to stop her in her tracks. "Why don't you like me? Everybody likes me."

"Maybe it's because you _think _everybody likes you." Brittany points out, freeing her arm from the singer's grip and feeling tingles running through her body.

"It's because I'm likeable." Santana says seriously not understanding why the blonde is so cold towards her.

"No. It's because you're a star." Brittany states seriously.

"What does that mean?" Santana asks confused, her face all scrunched up.

"You don't even see it, do you?" Brittany breathes out, the puzzled look on the pop star's face confirming her suspicions. "Your life isn't real. You park in no parking zones, you never have to wait in line, you buy anything you want anytime." She says in one breath, groaning in frustration at the still confused look on the girl's face. "Your house is like a hotel, you have so many people working for you and I'll bet you don't even know their names."

Santana snorts at this, rolling her eyes at her mockingly. "Do to."

"Name one." Brittany says challengingly, quirking her brows at her.

"Bob." Santana says the first name that pops into her head, not wanting to let the blonde win but also knowing she's right.

Brittany can see right through her lie and shakes her head at the Latina's behavior. "You just made that up."

Santana tries to salvage the situation but it's no use, she doesn't know how but the blonde can see right through her and that's both terrifying and exciting. _She's definitely something different._, she thinks to herself. "Well, Quinn knows everybody, that's her job."

"_See_ that's not normal. Your best friend is your manager." Santana looks at the blonde baffled and tries to find something, _anything_, to throw back at her but comes up short. "That's all I'm saying." Brittany smirks triumphantly, a smug look on her face, and returns to her previous path, a dumbfounded Santana right behind her.

The rest of the walk is spent in silence with Santana still mulling over the blonde's words and with Brittany just minding her own business and keeping up the fast pace.

Not long enough they arrive at the beach, which is pretty much deserted except for a few surfers and Brittany's friends bathing in the sun. "So I guess we won't be seeing each other again." Santana says quietly and the blonde could swear there was a hint of sadness there, but dismisses the thought as soon as it enters her mind.

"Unless there's a door around." Brittany says jokingly, catching the Latina, who's accustomed to the blonde's angry side, off guard. "I'll see you around superstar." Brittany says lightheartedly, earning a smile from Santana, and without another word she turns around and walks towards her friends, with the singer's eyes always on her.

"What happened to you?" Mercedes asks as Brittany comes into view and she sees the semi-dry dirty clothes the blonde is wearing and the smudges of mud on her face and hair.

"I had a long day." Brittany breathes out, earning a weird look from her friends.

* * *

"What's going on?" Santana asks confused as she sees her producer storming in her house, at 10 o'clock in the morning, with a pissed off look on his face.

"Have you shown her?" He directs his question to Quinn, who appears right behind Santana.

"Shown me what?" Santana asks puzzled, frowning questioningly at both of them.

"This." Her producer states while tossing the magazine he was holding behind his back at the Latina.

Santana looks at him weirdly before glancing at the magazine in her hands, gasping in shock when she sees it. _It_ being the front page covered in a large picture of her and Brittany on the beach, standing very close to one another. _Damn it!_, she curses internally at this, rolling her eyes at the headline 'Santana Lopez and mystery girl take a stroll on the beach'. "What is this?"

"You tell me." Her producer says, clearly angry at the whole thing. "Once again you made the front page with another one of your conquests."

"What?" Santana says loudly. "I don't even know this girl. I just accidentally bumped into her once."

"Oh really? Then what's this?" Her producer grabs the magazine from her and flips through the pages until he finds what he's looking for, handing the magazine back to the Latina.

"Okay, twice." Santana shrugs innocently as she looks at more pictures of her and Brittany, a few of them taken outside the club where they first met. "But this is completely taken out of context." She adds hastily, trying to calm her producer down.

"They don't care about that Santana. They just want to sell magazines." Her producer states seriously, rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

"Well I can release a statement saying that she was just a fan or something like that." She suggests, looking at her best friend/manager for support.

Quinn looks at her guiltily, making Santana feel nervous all of a sudden. "Uh… We've kind of already taken care of the situation."

"What do you mean?" Santana asks slowly, looking at both of them suspiciously. The answer comes a second later when Quinn points to a spot in the magazine, and let me tell you, it was not the answer she was hoping for. "The mystery girl spotted on the beach and outside 21 club with the pop star and teen idol Santana Lopez is in fact the singer's girlfriend, confirmed by her rep." She reads out loud, her eyes widening in the process. "What?!" She yells angrily, glaring at Quinn and her producer. "Are you guys kidding me? Girlfriend? That was the best you could come up with?"

"It was the only thing that could help your image." Quinn tries to explain, eyeing the Latina cautiously.

"We have to do something about this. We can't stay girlfriends." _She will kill me_, Santana thinks to herself, remembering fully well the blonde's dislike towards her.

"I'm afraid you will have to. This is not open for discussion." Her producer states strongly.

"Quinn!" Santana whines, looking at her best friend for help.

"I'm sorry San, but he's right." Quinn looks at her apologetically, making the Latina sigh in surrender.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about her, except her name and the fact that she doesn't like me very much." Santana huffs in frustration.

"Well I suggest you change her mind and _fast_." Her producer says, before walking out of her house, leaving a flabbergasted Santana behind with only one thought running through her head: _I'm in trouble_.

* * *

Brittany is just finishing her last dance class of the day when she notices it… a few of her students staring at her, whispering between each other. She dismisses it at first thinking that she's becoming paranoid but then, as she's exiting the room, a few teachers glance her way, even the creepy lady at the front desk. She shakes her head, telling herself that she's just tired and imagining things, dismissing the subject once again.

But then it happens again. As she exits the dance studio and walks home she can't help but feel eyes on her. And this time it's not a product of her imagination. People across the street, people that pass by her, even people that are in their cars keep glancing her way. At first she thinks it's because she has something on her face, but that option is instantly put aside when they continue to stare at her even after she cleans her face three times with a wipe.

She starts to feel uncomfortable under all those stares and the worst thing is that she doesn't even know why they're staring. So she just decides to ignore them, picking up her pace and looking at the ground as she goes. She sighs in relief when she finally arrives at her house, opening the front door and closing it right behind her. She sees her friends on the couch watching TV, or so she thinks, and greets them before walking towards the kitchen.

"You guys won't believe what happened to me today." She says from the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the bowl and returning to the living room. "People kept staring at me like…" She trails off, noticing the way her friends are looking at her. "Like you guys are right now." She looks at them weirdly, frowning questioningly. _This day just keeps getting weirder. _"Is there something on my face?" Getting no response, she huffs in frustration. "Seriously guys, what the hell is going on?" That seems to break them from their trance, Rachel being the first one to make a move. She walks towards the blonde and hands her a magazine. Brittany quirks a brow at her, not understanding how a magazine can be helpful, but the brunette just points at the page. The blonde's eyes widen comically, the events from that day finally making sense now.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rachel asks, sounding happy and hurt at the same time. The first because her best friend is dating her idol and the second because said best friend didn't tell her.

"Tell you what?" Brittany asks befuddled, trying to piece together in her mind what she's reading.

"That you're dating Santana Lopez." That seems to make her brain start working again, the Latina's name being the trigger. She can already feel the anger starting to rise and, let me tell you, it's not a good sign.

"She's so dead." Brittany says under her breath, already planning the Latina's death in her head. She rolls up the magazine in her hands and, without saying anything to her friends, storms out the door.

* * *

Santana is mindlessly flipping through her channels when suddenly the door bell rings. She groans in displeasure, not wanting to get up from her comfy couch, but does it nonetheless albeit begrudgingly. She drags her feet on the floor, going at a snail's pace towards the door. She huffs in frustration when the person on the other side of the door keeps ringing the door bell insistently and picks up her pace so she can give the visitor a piece of her mind. But that doesn't happen because the words die in her mouth the moment she opens the door to reveal a very pissed off blonde girl.

"I'm gonna kill you." It's the first thing that comes out of the blonde's mouth, her eyes flaring with anger, making the Latina gulp nervously.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter guys, I hope you like it and feel free to tell me what you think or what you would like to see happening.**

**Also thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! :)**

**P.S. I suck at making covers to my stories so if anyone is interested in creating any just let me know and I'll really appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or StarStruck, I'm just responsible for the sucky writing I put you guys through. ;)**


End file.
